


Lighthouse on a Lonely Islet

by EnzymaticWitch



Series: PeterMartin Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genital Piercing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzymaticWitch/pseuds/EnzymaticWitch
Summary: Peter surprises Martin with a bright idea.PeterMartin week 2020 // Day One: Lighthouse
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Series: PeterMartin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006869
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Lighthouse on a Lonely Islet

Martin smells Peter before he sees him - the subtle hint of sea salt air mixed with a slight increase in humidity. He looks up from his laptop as Peter steps out of the fog, an empty smile plastered on his face.  
  
“Family business taken care of?” Martin asks, not that he expects an answer. Peter shrugs his heavy coat off - his boots taken off and placed by the flat’s entrance because they do not live in a barn thank-you-very-much - and laying it on a chair opposite the bed. The chair was moved into the bedroom so Martin wouldn’t hunch over his laptop on the bed, which is what he’s doing now. Martin straightens just a tad, suddenly self-conscious.  
  
“As much as it can be,” Peter replies as he unbuttons his shirt. Martin perks up and sets his laptop aside.  
  
“I have a special treat for you today,” Peter says as he continues to disrobe, gesturing to his trousers.  
  
Martin cocks a brow. “Is the special treat your dick? Because I don’t see how that’s different from any other day?”  
  
Peter grins. “Why don’t you find out, hm?”  
  
Martin huffs a laugh, dropping his knees to the plush rug. This he is used to, can do blindfolded. He pulls down the trouser’s zipper, biting his cheek to stop his smile when he finds the man not wearing pants underneath. His favorite part of Peter springs out at him, accompanied by a cartoonish ‘sproing’ in Martin’s mind. He leans in to kiss the head poking out of the foreskin when he notices—  
  
“Peter,” Martin says, voice even so as to not betray his distress. “What the fuck did you do?”  
  
Peter looks down at him in confusion before saying “Oh, right,” and fuddling with the device at the end of his dick, turning it to the right. It begins flashing a festive red and green. Peter rolls his hips, causing his cock and subsequently the light attached to bounce.  
  
Martin stares at it for a few more moments, ignoring when Peter lightly presses the head against his cheek, smearing precome. The light appears to be a simple LED attached to Peter’s Prince Albert in place of the traditional ball. Martin brushes his dick away and sits back on his haunches, staring bemusedly up at Peter.  
  
“Why do you have a strobe light on the end of your cock?” Martin asks, pointedly not looking at the scintillating cock again.  
  
His companion huffs, dick bobbing with the movement. “Don’t you follow the trends? It's what all the young people are doing these days.”  
  
Martin can’t say he’s kept up to date on the state of millennial genital jewelry and this does sound like something that could happen, but he’s certain Peter has no idea either, so he bluffs. “Whoever told you that lied. Where did you even get this?”  
  
“It was a custom piece I bought on Line,” Peter replies, the bridge of his nose taking on the color of an embarrassed tomato. “I’m supporting small businesses, you know.”  
  
Martin barks a laugh and stands. “I’m not going to fuck you when your dick is twinkling, Peter.” He moves to the attached en-suite, intending to shower while Peter deals with his own situation.

* * *

  
He finds Peter in the same position when he gets back. A habit perhaps ingrained in him by the Lonely, Martin isn’t quite sure.  
  
“Do we need to talk about our feelings?” Martin asks. ‘Your feelings,’ he does not say.  
  
Peter lets out a long-suffering sigh before putting his dick - light still going - away by way of zipping his trousers. He slumps back on the bed, sinking into the mattress and folding his arms behind his head.  
  
Martin slides into bed, pressing against Peter’s side. “I’m not going to apologize for not appreciating your ridiculous penis accessories.”  
  
Peter sighs like an aggrieved old hound. He mutters something that Martin can’t quite hear.  
  
“Say again?” Martin prods, toying with Peter’s chest hair. They stay like this for several minutes. Martin knows now, after months (years? Good lord), that he has to give Peter time to gather his thoughts.  
  
“I don’t want to lose your interest,” Peter says finally, eyes staring a hole through the ceiling. "I'm... old. Getting old."  
  
“You don’t need to bedazzle your cock to keep me interested,” Martin says with a smile, pressing a kiss to Peter’s chin. He doesn't press Peter further, knowing this is all he'll get out of him for now. He files the admission away for later examination. “I, surprisingly, do not need a light show to enjoy sex with you.”  
  
Peter gives a sad chuckle. “It is a bit ridiculous, isn’t it?”  
  
“Quite. Do you want to watch Ghost Adventures?” Martin asks, not-so-subtly changing the subject, already moving to get his laptop.  
  
Peter grimaces, “Not really?”  
  
“Let’s watch Ghost Adventures.”


End file.
